


Chasing Snow

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #horriblestepmom, Action/Adventure, Allura is Cinderella, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Angst, Coran is red riding hood, Everyone has some kind of magic, Everyone is practically royalty, Fluff, Galra boys are the seven dwarfs, Haggar is the evil queen, Hunk is prince Phillip, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is Snow White, Lance is Prince Charming, M/M, Magic, Pidge is Merida, Plaxum is Ariel, Rolo is Robin Hood, Shay is sleeping beauty, Shiro is also a Prince and a huntsman named Ivory, Snow’s and Charming’s love story, True Love, True loves first kiss, Voltron prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Keith once a royal, Now an exiled outlaw, trying to survive the Evil Queens wrath as he looks for his brother.Lance is a Prince being forced to marry a woman he doesn’t love by his megalomaniac father.They two meet under excruciating circumstances. Fate decides to take course, with these star-crossed lovers.OUAT AU





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So new story guys I’ve always wanted to do Snow White and Charmings story from once upon a time. I love how they met and fell in love. Obviously my version follows it but with its own little quirks and narrative arc. So I hope you enjoy and appogloes for any spelling and grammar mistakes let me know if there are any otherwise enjoy XD

Once upon a time there was a boy with hair as dark as ebony, skin as pale snow and lips red as blood. He was the fairest of all the land. His name was Keith. But his mother called him Snow.

It wasn’t long before his mother passed and his father was looking for a new queen.

Keith was 10 when his father found another woman. The woman had saved him from a rogue horse that he lost control of. His father took to her in an instant.

Her name was Haggar, Honerva Haggar.

She seemed nice at first. Her mother not all that much. Then Keith caught her having an affair with another man. Apparently they were lovers before his father. Keith may or may have not said something to Haggar’s mother and accidentally got him killed. That was when Keith found out about Haggar’s magic.

It wasn’t long before Haggar turned evil her heart corrupted by darkness. It was the little things like her hair and skin colour becoming duller, her clothing changing from light to dark all; she wore were hooded capes to hide her changing face.

Keith didn’t like her. Neither did his brother Shiro. Shiro (or Ivory as their mother used to call him because of his white strand of hair) was next in line for the throne. He was supposed to marry Princess Allura of Altea and unite the kingdoms but he called it off all of a sudden. Keith thought it was terrible considering how they met would be considered destiny. The two met at the masquerade ball a few years ago when they 18, they didn’t know who each other were and she left so suddenly she left her glass slipper. Shiro went all over the land to many kingdoms trying to find this princess. And he did and they got engaged on the spot. But Shiro Just Let all their history go and cancelled it.

This was when he started to become distant and act weird. Keith was worried. He’d try and talk to him but Shiro would always say he’s busy. The next time he saw his brother he had a scar across his face; something must had happened but Keith couldn’t get it out of him.

Keith was 19 when his father died. It came as a shock since he was in good health.

At first Haggar seemed upset and Keith might have believed her, he really would have but the things started to change. He wasn’t allowed outside very often. The guards would block him from going outside; she was definitely hiding something from him. Shiro was allowed out though and he would disappear for days on end. Shiro also gave up his title and gave it to Haggar and not his little brother. Keith felt betrayed.

Haggar’s terror reign had begun and Keith couldn’t stand it.

He marched up to her chambers ready to give her a piece of his mind when he paused hearing her talking to the man in her mirror.

“I can’t believe I’m queen.” She cackled.

“And all it took was poisoning that wretched husband of mine.”

Keith held in a gasp. _She poisoned him!_ Keith fought off tears. He had to stay strong. 

“And to think my hands are clean because I cursed the brats brother to be my henchman and he did the work for me.” She smirked.

That’s why Shiro was acting weird, he was under the queens spell! Haggar deserves to die for what she’s done.

Keith felt someone grab him; it was one of her guards. He struggled trying to fight the guard off but he was stronger.

“Your majesty I caught this one lurking.” The guard informed dragging Keith into her room. His voice sounded familiar. The guard kicked him to his knees. Keith grunted.

“Oh look who it is little _Snow White._ ”

“ _You_ do not have the right to call me that.” Keith spat. That name was for family only. 

“So bitter,” She shook her head.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done!” 

“And what might that be?”

“Killing my father! It’s treason and you should be executed!”

“Oh but why would _I_ be punished when it’s _you_ who’s committed the crime.”

“What?” Keith frowned, now he was confused.

“Since your brother is loyal to me, I had to do something about you.”

“What do you mean?”

Haggar Held up a wanted poster with his face on it.

“You, I couldn’t stop you, you killed your poor father because you wanted to get on the throne. And because you attempted to get your brother too, he didn’t want anything to do with the crown and gave it to his _loving_ step mother.”

“You can’t do that! They won’t believe you! The kingdom is loyal to me!” He was sure if it.

“Why do you think I’ve kept you inside? The kingdom think you’re an outlaw they were causing riots.” She explained. Keith felt the tears slip down his cheeks. She couldn’t do this.

“If you hate my so much why keep me alive?” He asked.

“Because my dear the kingdom is loyal to me and if I do it, it won’t look very good would it?”

“But since your an outlaw now, I think the timing is perfect.” She smirked and nodded to the guard. He took out his sword.  
Keith glared at Haggar. He wasn’t go to let his story end here; not like this.

Keith spun around swiping the guard from under his feet. His helmet fell of revealing Shiro.

“ _Ivory_.” Keith whispered under his breath. He didn’t have time to stop though, Keith took off barely dodging the magic bolts the evil queen was throwing at him.

“After him! I want his heart!” He heard Haggar command.

Keith heard the footsteps following him. Keith ran as fast as he could, he avoided other guards and ran straight into the enchanted forest.

He stopped behind a tree to catch his breath. He couldn’t hear any footsteps so he thought he might be clear.

Suddenly a figure came crashing into him knocking them to the floor. Shiro pinned him and took out his dagger. Keith used one of his hands to stop the blade and the other to search for a rock or something hard.

“Shiro _please_ ,” Keith begged.

“Shiro please it’s me Keith,”

“Its me Snow and your my brother Ivory, please don’t do this.” Keith looked into his eyes. He saw a flicker of hesitation. The old Shiro was still in there.

The hesitation allowed Keith to grab a rock and hit him with it. Shiro cried out tumbling to the floor. Keith quickly got up grabbing Shiro’s dagger and tossing it away.

Instead of running away, Keith knelt in front of his brother’s head and kissed it. A gust of wind blew outwards. Keith knew it and worked. True loves kiss breaks any curse.

“Snow?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah it’s me Ivory.” Keith smiled happy. Shiro got up and Keith embraced his brother.

“I’ve missed you.” Keith cried.

“Me too.” Shiro nodded.

“You have to get out of here.” Shiro told him.

“What?”

“She’s probably send out a search party you need to go before they come.”

“What about you? Ivory I’m not leaving you.”

“You have to, go out find people; get stronger. I need you to find a way to defeat her Snow.”

“But I just got you back.”

“I know, I’ll go back and I’ll bring some sheeps heart and say it’s yours.”

“Ivo-“

“No don’t say anything I know it’s a death trap but if don’t go back it’ll look suspicious. I’ll be a spy.”

“But-“

“Look take this,” Shiro took out a small shell from his pocket.

“I have a matching one back at the castle. Allura and I used these to communicate with each other. It’s what the merpeople use.”

Keith took the shell and stored it away in his own pocket.

He was gonna build an army, he was going to do it for his brother, his people, and justice for his father.

“Good luck.” Shiro smiled.

“Thanks.” Keith hugged him one last time. The two stood up and parted ways. Hopefully Keith would see Shiro soon.

A few months had gone by before Keith found a little resistance camp in the middle of the forest.

In those few months Keith had travelled from kingdom to kingdom, village to village, to see if he had any supporters, there were a few but a lot were loyal to the queen.

Keith learnt to survive in those few months, he learnt to hunt using the techniques his father taught him as a boy. He strengthen his sword fighting skills using large sticks and real swords when he could get one off the evils queens guards that she send after him.

Keith how’ve survived largely off robbing people. Usually Haggar’s carriages or other rich people.

Keith hasn’t heard from Shiro in a while either, he was worried something had happened to him. Last he heard from his that he had contacted Allura and they were planning something. But Keith couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t just go to the castle; he’d get killed on sight. Keith still talks to the shell though, everyday; just in case.

Keith was going to honour what he said and find away to defeat Haggar.

“And then you met us.” Shay smiled.

“We’ll fight with you to the death.” Hunk patted his back. Shay and Hunk were part of the resistance. They were a similar age to Keith. Hunk used to be a prince well technically still is. He saved Shay from a curse of a hundred years slumber, they’ve been together ever since. The evil queen however destroyed their kingdom and lot of their people. They found this place and joined for justice.

“We want to get justice in this world.” Katie or Pidge as her brother calls her spoke up. She and her brother are also royalty in another land. Katie herself knows a spell or two and she’s really smart. She once turned her brother Matt into a bear when she couldn’t accept her fate of the throne. Her father got killed trying to help over throw the evil queen. There was no where Haggar couldn’t get to. The two left their town on a quest to help stop her. However Matt went missing on a rescue mission a few weeks ago and Katie had been searching for him since.

“We stand with you!” Lotor stood up. He and his brothers, Ulaz, Antok, Kolivan, Thace, Regris and Prorok know as the seven Galra’s as they are the only surviving people of their kingdom, the evil queen got them too.

Among the resistance, There was Rolo, a nice guy who moved from another resistance to this one. He’s been trying to find a purpose in his life since the love of his life was taken from him and forced to marry a prince. He’s a know outlaw; he stole from many kings and gave the riches to the poor. Rolo of the Hood he is known by many.

There was also Plaxum a mermaid, she has connections with the merpeople who also want to help.

Finally there’s Coran (or red as they sometimes call him) from Altea. Keith heard Allura speak highly of him to Shiro. Coran is the one who brought him to the resistance. He bounces from here and Altea bringing news of Alfor and Allura as they are helping too.

There are many others in the resistance including the remainder of Hunk and Shays Kingdom. But these people were the ones he grew closest too over the past few weeks.

It wasn’t long before they realised his true identity but they stood by him. The have all dedicated their lives to helping and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“Thank all for believing in me.”

“We know you didn’t commit the crimes.”

“We want to see a good and honest leader, we will help you get the throne back!”

“It is not I who should be on the throne it would be my brother Ivory, if he’s still alive.” Keith muttered the last bit.

“We would be honoured to have Shiro as a king.”

“To Snow and Ivory!” Kolivan raised his goblet. Everyone cheered and drank their mead.

Turns out the resistance also stole from people to survive. However they stole from the rich and gave it to the poor. It was Rolo’s idea. They keep enough to buy food and beer and supplies and they give the rest to the struggling villages.

Keith always keeps a low profile when they went to certain villages by wearing hoods. He doesn’t know who to trust anymore. A lot of the time he visited villages some people would try and give him up to the queen. 

Keith had heard from some villagers in a near town that a prince was travelling on the troll bridge road. Keith smirked. Keith might have to intercept it. Maybe there was a storm and maybe it blew down a tree.

....

Lance sat boredly in his carriage. He was going up to the Golden castle with his fiancé. Their fathers thought they could use this time “to get to know each other better and he could propose to her properly”.

But Lance didn’t like her like that and he was sure she felt the same. Nyma was nice, they connect but just not on that level. When they met there were some sparks and they did sleep together but other than that it just wasn’t meant to be.

A few weeks ago Lance slayed a dragon that was burning Nyma’s kingdom. As a thank you Nyma’s father gave to him her hand in marriage. His father agreed on his behalf because it would bring the kingdoms together and because they needed the money since their kingdom was nearing poverty. Nyma’s father had a lot of money especially since he can turn things into gold from just one touch.

“And my father did this-“ Lance tuned in every now and again. She just kept going on about stories from her father’s past and it was just so _dull_. Lance wanted some excitement. He just slayed a dragon for this woman he didn’t want to be stuck listening to her boring stories about action he wanted to be doing some action.

Suddenly carriage stopped.

“What is it?” Nyma demanded of her guards were escorting them.

“It’s seems we cant pass m’lady.”

“Go have a look.” Nyma waved her hand at Lance. Lance rolled his eyes but he smiled. Finally some action.

Lance jumped out the carriage and saw a large tree blocking the road.

He walked over to the guards who were discussing how to move the fallen tree and inspected it himself. He looked at the jagged ends, This was no mistake, it was cut. Lances eyes widened.

“It was sabotage, a distraction!” He turned to hear a scream from Nyma and a figure appearing from the carriage, holding the pouch with his jewels in. The figure was in a red hooded cape that hid their face. However their physical appearance seemed quite feminine. Lance could see the black curls coming out of the hood. This lady wanted some jewels huh? 

The figure jumped on one of the guards horses and jumped over the tree. Lance also got on a horse and followed. He spurred the horse so it would go faster and catch up to them. Lances heart raced; he loved the thrill of the chase.

He jumped off his horse tackling the figure down to the ground. He pinned them down and took off their hood.  
It was a boy? A very pretty boy too. Lance frowned. A boy with long hair? A mullet?

“You’re a boy?”

“Man actually.” He smirked and whacked Lance with a rock. Lance fell of him groaning in pain. The man was up with his jewels and jumped on the horse. Lance wiped the blood off his face.

“You can’t hide! Wherever you are, I _will_ find you!” He threatened. The man smirked at him. Lance glared. He was going to find this guy; he had something very important to him in that pouch. His mother ring, the last thing he has of her. Lance will find him and make him pay. And he knew just where to start. 


	2. Rocky start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance captures the thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter guys, hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!

Keith smiled as he rode off on his horse. That Prince was kinda cute. It was too bad Keith had to rob him.

“You can hide! Wherever you are, I’ll find you!” The Prince yelled. Keith smirked and looked back at him. Yeah, like he would find him.

On his way back up to camp, Keith ran into the trolls at the troll bridge and traded the jewels for a rare bit of magic - _dark fairy dust_. He was going to use this on Haggar and destroy her once and for all.

By the time Keith arrived back to camp it was already getting dark. Keith was going to tell them news that he sold the jewels for a way to defeat the evil queen.

When he got back he realised the shields were up. Pidge has this spell that makes the camp almost invisible to anyone. But if you look close enough you can see the magic wall. There must have been an attack or scouts looking for him.

Keith walked through the wall. Allies can get in; foes can’t. Keith liked how Katie’s magic worked.

As he entered through the wall he saw his usual friend group gathered round the fire and seemed to be telling stories.

“If we find this we might be able to defeat Haggar.” Katie said.

“Find what?” Keith asked intrigued sitting with them. “Also why are the walls up?”

“Scouts were near by.” Pidge answered. Keith nodded.

“Also Pidge and I came stumbling across a kingdom on our hunt today,” Hunk started.

“There’s a story they believe that there were five gods of war who formed a an alliance called Voltron, each paladin of Voltron possessed a unique power; Fire, earth, Water, Green and Urban magic.” Katie explained.

“There was originally five paladins but they allowed another person upon discovering their Air manipulation skills.” Hunk added.

“They believe that there are six direct descendants from the ancients who will learn of their powers and rise up to defeat any evil ruling the land.” Katie continued. 

“So you’re saying all we have to do is find these six people and we might have a chance at bringing Haggar down?” Keith asked to confirm.

“Pretty much.” Hunk nodded.

“What are our chances at finding them though?”

“Slim to none.”

“Right Okay then.” Keith frowned. If they wanted to find these descendants which would nearly be impossible there had to be a way to make it easier?

“Is there away we could track them?”

“Well rumour has it that if they’re all together they all feel a connection and unlock their powers.” Katie informed him.

“But what if they don’t know how to use it?” He asked.

“Well apparently the ancients knowledge of how to use them is awoken with the powers.” She answered.

“That sounds ridiculous _and_ amazing at the same time. However, we probably won’t be able to track them.” Keith sighed.

“Pidge and I will look into it Sno-I mean Keith.” Hunk corrected himself.

“It’s okay Hunk I don’t mind you calling me snow.” Keith shrugged.

“We’re running low on fire wood.” Coran Informed. Keith nodded.

“I’ll go first light.”

“Good, ill accompany you if you’d li-“

“ _Coran! Coran!_ ” A woman called out. They could see her looking around. It was Princess Allura.

“In here.” Someone shouted. Keith had to chuckle because they do realise that the camp was shielded.

“Princess!” Corans eyes bulged rushing over to her pulling her through. The camp cleared a path for them.

“What are you doing here?” He asked her bringing her to sit down by the fire. Shay placed a blanket round her shoulders. Allura nodded thankful.

“My father,” Allura started to sob. 

“She got my father.” Allura cried. Coran hugged her for comfort.

Keith went and sat down next to her.

“She captured Alfor?” 

“She killed him.”

Keith gulped. If she killed Allura’s father then what did she do to Shiro?

“I know you’re upset but Allura have you heard from Shiro?”

“I’m sorry Keith the last I heard from him he was trying to sneak into her chambers to break her magic mirror.”

“That’s was over a month ago.” Keith sighed. He blocked off his tear.

“So he’s either been caught and executed or succeeded and is in hiding.” Keith weighted out. He hopes it was the latter because he couldn’t live in a world without his brother even if he was under Haggar’s spell for most of Keith’s life.

“I’m sorry about your father.” Keith told her and stood up walking away. He needed to think.

“Here drink this Princess to help calm the nerves.” He heard Coran say.

Keith went deep into the dark forest. Over the years he’s become accustomed to seeing in the dark or at least he knows when he’s being followed and Keith felt like someone was following him.

He looked around and couldn’t see anything. Keith picked up his pace and found a cave. It was one of the places he used to camp in before he found the resistance. He hoped his stuff was still in here - he’s not been in there for a while.

He walked in and his saw some jewels he saved for a rainy day and his old blankets set out like he’d left them. He decided to camp here for the night just to make sure it was clear outside.

Morning came and some light shone in through the small gaps between rocks. Keith yawned getting up. He supposed he better get back to camp they might be wondering where he is.

He got up stretching grabbing his jewels and stuffing them into a small bag. He walked out the cave ready to go back to camp; what he didn’t expect was to be caught in a net. Keith yelled as he was lifted up.

“Shit.” Keith cursed. A callous laugh echoed from the side of him. The Prince he stole from stepped out, revealing himself.

“Told you, I’d find you.” He smirked. Keith wanted to smack that smirk off of his pretty little face.

“No matter what you do, I will _always_ find you.” He continued smugly. Keith glared at him through the net. He actually found what the Prince had just said somewhat charming. Hmm that suits him.

“Is this the only way you can catch your dates? By entrapping them?” Keith taunted.

“It’s the only way to catch thieving scum.” He retorted his smirk fading.

“Oh aren’t you a real _Prince Charming_.” Keith said bitterly.

“I have a name you know.” The Prince smiled.

“Don’t care.” Keith shrugged. “Charming suits you.” Keith smiled sweetly. The Prince rolled his eyes. Keith could tell he was getting to him.

“Now cut me down, _Charming_.”

“I’ll release you when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels.” Charming crossed his arms.

“Not the jewellery type.” Keith shook his head. He wasn’t going to give up so easily, even if the Prince was cute. Wait did he say that already?

“Indeed, I noticed.” Charming nodded.

“What’s that’s supposed to mean are you insulting me?” Keith frowned. He could wear jewellery if he wanted too.

“No, my apologies how dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me!”

“Where are my jewels?” He demanded. God he was a bit sensitive about this wasn’t he?

“I sold them.” Keith spat.

“What?” He growled.

“What do you care? Don’t you have a palace full of treasure somewhere?”

He was a Prince after all so why would he miss a few little jewels.

“These were special, among them was a ring that belonged to my mother and I was about to give-“

“The bag with the bad attitude? That’s what’s this is all about?” Keith scoffed. She didn’t seem very pleasant but then again, Keith was robbing her.

“She’s my fiancé.” Charming said. He didn’t sound very excited.

Keith smirked. “Good luck with that. Unhappily ever after is it?”

“Do you want me to leave you here?” Charming narrowed his eyes at Keith.

“You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union.” Keith chuckled.

“Excuse me?” Charming frowned folding his arms.

“I know how this works, true love? It doesn’t exist.” Keith has been around so much hate all his life he doesn’t believe. Yes he saved his brother but that felt like a long time ago, his brother might be dead. The only two who seem almost close to true love is Hunk and Shay but even then Keith still couldn’t believe it. His mother and father wasn’t a good example either. Before his mother died when he was 7, he used to hear his parents arguing all the time; clearly they weren’t as in love as Keith thought at that age.

“It’s all arranged marriages and business transactions.” He wasn’t wrong. His parents for example their marriage was arranged. Katie’s parents tried to marry her off to one of the neighbouring kingdoms one of the reasons she accidentally turned her brother it’s a bear. Shiro his brother, and Allura, Yes their meeting was something special but before that they were arranged to marry other people. And if Keith’s father wasn’t so wrapped up in Haggar, Keith would have been forced to marry someone too.

“There’s no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. You think it is but it’s all an infatuation or lust; it’ll soon fade.” Keith snarled.

“Not always true, clearly you’ve had your heart broken.” Charming tired to argue.

“Maybe I just don’t believe.” Keith bit back.

“ _Maybe_ you just have no one to love you.” Well that hurt but Keith didn’t let it show.

“And you do?” Keith glared.

“Of course.”

“Let me guess, her kingdom wants to take over yours and this is what, a last effort to avoid war?”

“This is not a takeover. It’s-its a merger and quite frankly it’s none of your business,” He snapped.

“Now this is what’s gonna happen,”

“Mmm, I like a man who takes charge.” Keith teased. It gave him great pleasure that he made the Prince blush.

“I-I’m,” He started to sputter. Keith smirked. The Prince let out a harsh breath.

“I’m going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels and then you’re going to get my ring back.” He informed.

“Mmm why would I do that?” Keith wasn’t about to help some Prince. He could help him-damn-self.  
“Because you don’t want me to tell anyone who you _really_ are,” He said taking out a piece of parchment from his tunic. Keith blood ran cold, he couldn’t could he?

Charming unfolded the parchment and Keith gasped at the wanted poster with his face on it.

_“Snow White.”_ Charming smirked. Keith’s face turned sour. The bastard.

“Help me get my ring back, or I turn you into the Queens forces. And I have a feeling the Queens not as _Charming_ as I am.” He propositioned smugly.

“Well I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of you getting _‘true love’_.” Keith sneered. What was so special about true love anyway? There’s no love at first sight. Take himself and Charming, there was no love at first sight-not that Keith would want there to be because he wouldn’t want to be with such a charmer like this guy. Keith is already a Prince why would he want to be with another. But even Keith couldn’t deny that there was something weird between them he could feel it in his gut.

Probably hatred.

Charming drew his sword and cut the rope. Keith screamed as he fell. Keith was rethinking the name Charming.

*

Lance found Snow pretty easily. He escorted his fiancé up to the Golden Castle, and headed back to the troll road by horse.

Naturally he had to pay the troll to get past the greedy buggers but he made it there.

This was the action Lance needed, this was what he craved. He didn’t want to be tied down he wanted to be here tracking down thieves and other bad guys. He wanted to be slaying dragons well actually he almost died with that but it was thrilling.

He used his tracking skills he learned from his father when he was a boy and tracked Snow’s footsteps.

Passing through the forest he stumbled upon a wanted poster.

“ _For crimes against the Queen: Murder, Treason, Treachery._ ”

Lance smirked. “So that’s who you are.” He had said to himself.

“Snow White.” The name slipped out of his mouth like a bad taste. His stomach however felt weird that at the mention of this guys name. It was weird.

Lance smirked anyway. He knew this was the key for Snow helping him.

It was dark when he tracked Snow’s footprints up until they stopped. They had just vanished into thin air. Lance knew magic was involved.

He could just about see the wall, Invisible to the naked eye but Lance looked hard enough to see it, even in the dark.

Lance had camped out waiting and an hour later he heard a woman screaming. He jumped up drawing his sword. He saw the woman and watched her vanish. She went into the camp. Lance glared. If he went in he might get attacked. So he waited some more. And sure enough five minutes later Snow wandered out. Lance followed him. He followed him to a cave and that he went in. Lance decided to set his trap while he could. He opened his bag and took out the net. He set it and the next morning it worked.

Which lead him to now where he has just had what could be considered the worst conversation of his life and he got the birds and bees taught to him from his maid because his father was too busy. But even though the conversation was bad it still made Lance content in a sort of way, he felt like today was supposed to happen in a sense.

Lance cut Snow down; a great deal of satisfaction washed over him as he heard Snow screamed on his way down. He always had to be so tough, so to see that vulnerability made Lance smile.

Lance offered his hand to Snow but he refused. Lance held his hands up and let the guy help himself up. And he was back to being “macho”.

The two began their journey, Lance Let Snow lead the way, well the two were side by side but Lance followed his direction.

Lance had also confiscated Snows bag full of jewels, like hell he was going to let Snow keep them. He was going to give them to a poor village.

They had come across a fallen tree that lay over small ditch. Lance walked across offering his hand to Snow when he saw him waver. He hesitated but he took Lance’s hand. Lance smiled at the contact. They both were wearing gloves but Lance still felt a little spark. He didn’t know why though.

As soon as they were off the tree they both jumped out the touch. Lance didn’t want to show any affection to that traitor. But there was something about him that made Lance kinda want to tell him his life story. Lance put away his feelings though. He was just being stupid.

Lance realised he was in his head for a lot of the journey; they were pretty much in silence for the last hour or so.

Lance looked at Snow, he was messing with some sort of dust in a small jar around his neck. Lance frowned.

“I thought you were the jewellery type,” He commented.

“What’s that around your neck?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Snow waved off. Lance raised his brow and quickly snatched it out of his hands snapping the rope from around his neck.

“Careful!” Snow yelled. “It’s a weapon.” He warned. Lance inspected it. It was just dust.

“What, dust? What kind of a weapon is dust?” Lance scoffed.

“Fairy dust.” Snow said through gritted teeth trying to snatch it back from him. Lance was quicker and held his arm up. He was glad that he was taller than Snow.

“I thought that was a good thing.”

“Yeah when it comes from a good fairy, this stuff is deadly. It transformed the most fearsome of adversaries into a from that’s easily squashed.” Snow informed. Again he tried to grab it off him. Lance laughed pulling it away.

“Then why didn’t you use it on me?” He smiled.

“Cause you’re not worth it.” Snow snarled. Lance chuckled putting the dust away in his tunic. Snow glared at him as he did so.

“It’s very hard to come by. I’m saving it for a special someone.” Snow admitted.

“Ah the Queen.” Lance nodded. Course he would, she is After him.

“You got a lot of anger there don’t you Snow?”

“The charges on her posters are lies. Didn’t stop her from sending my own brother after to me to rip out my heart.”

_Wow_ , Lance thought, _that’s deep._

“Your brother? What happened?”

“I escaped to the forest but my brother caught up to me. I broke the curse Haggar had on him and he set me into the forest to find away to defeat her while he went back,” Snow said.

“I haven’t heard from him in a month.” He said quietly. Lance felt bad.

“I’m sorry.” Lance meant it. He has siblings himself and if he didn’t know they were safe he wouldn’t know what to do.

“Like you care.”

“I can still give you my condolences.”

“Whatever.”

“Do you steal from other people or is it just handsome Princes.”

“Handsome?” Snow scoffed.

“I’m beautiful and you know it.” Lance winked. Snow rolled his eyes.

“I steal from a lot of people but not just for myself, I give to the less fortunate.”

“Considering you’re also like less fortune that’s pretty noble.” Lance smiled. Snow was actually a good guy underneath.

“Yeah well I also have a pot saved so I can escape. If my brothers dead there nothing left for me and I’ll escape to another realm somewhere I won’t get hurt.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“No lonely than an arranged marriage.”

“Well at least I don’t prey on the innocent.”

“I do it for a better cause.”

“Well lucky me I was part of that.”

“All I’m doing, _Charming_ , is what it takes to survive. The Queen wants me dead.” Snow spat and continued walking. Lance felt bad but Snow did steal from him. He was curious though what did Snow do?

“Sooo what did you do to incur that much wrath?”

“She blames me for ruining her life.” Snow satred forward, it looked like he was remembering something.

“And did you?”

Snow hesitated still staring forward his expression blank before answering:

“ _Yes_.”

Snow walked forwards and Lance followed. He didn’t want to push anymore.

“And call me Keith you don’t get the right to call me Snow.”

“And who gets that right?”

“People I trust.”

“So I’m untrustworthy? You don’t even know me.”

“But you blackmailed me into helping you.”

“Because you stole from me in the first place!”

“Are we still on that?” Keith sighed boredly.

“Yeah!” Just when Lance thought the guy was alright, letting him in and then he pushes him back out again!

“ _I’m thirsty._ ”

“What?” Lance frowns at the sudden change of subject.

“May I?” Keith pointed to the river they had apparently walked too.

“Oh right of course.” Lance allowed. He was a bit thirsty himself.

The two walked down to the river and kneeled to scoop some in their hand and drink. Lance smiled at the refreshing taste dropping the bag off his back. He needed that.

Keith suddenly shot forward kneeing Lance and pushing him down into the river. He then grabbed his bag full of gold and jewels and then ran back the way he came.

“That son of a bitch.” Lance growled as he floated down the current.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	3. The journey continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith fall that little bit in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter guys hope you like it!

Keith ran, he felt bad double crossing the guy but he had to get out. Robbing him was just a bonus, he could give it to the camp. Charming seemed like an annoying but noble guy but Keith had a job to do.

What amazed Keith was how he just opened up to Charming like he had this spell over him, it was strange. Keith was drawn to him, he didn’t know why. That’s one of the reasons why he had to escape.

Keith ran, following the trees out on to an empty road. He didn’t recognise this one. He looked around one way and turned to the other just in time to see some of the Queen’s guards riding up towards him.

“Shit.”

“Huh look who we found.” On of the guards said.

Keith reached to grab the dust off his neck, when he realised he didn’t have it. He was powerless to them. He could fight but there was three of them and only one Keith. Keith had no weapons either, they were back at camp.

They dismounted their horses and circled him.

“There’s nowhere to hide. The Queen wants your heart,” He drew his dagger.

“And we’re _not_ going to disappoint.” He smirked at him. Keith panicked what was he going to do?

_Take a chance._

“I’ll pay you to let me go.” He offered the bag. The guards snatched it and laughed.

“Thanks, we’ll keep it and take your heart too.” He grinned. Keith glared.

He shot forward punching the guard in front knocking the dagger and bag out of his hand. The guard laughed as the other two grabbed him, restraining him. Keith grunted trying to pull out of their grasp. One of them held his neck keeping him up right.

Keith tried to show no fear but he was starting to panic. They dragged him to a tree and put him against it. He imagined they did it so he couldn’t  kick out.

The first guard had picked up his dagger and walked towards him.

“Hold him still.” He told the other two and they tightened their grip on him. Keith winced at the sudden pain. The guard lifted up the dagger and was about the plunge it through his heart when he gasped and fell. There was a knife in his back.

Keith’s breathed out shocked, looking up to the source with wide eyes. It was a dripping wet Charming who threw the knife.

Keith wondered how he got out the water so fast but then again, he was quite fit.

Charming drew his sword and rushed towards the other guards. One jumped on their horse ready to flee but the other one charged at Charming drawing his own sword.

The two engaged in battle, Keith couldn’t help but watch in awe. He came back to save him. Keith’s chest grew warm.

Keith looked towards the dagger in the dead guards back and then looked up and saw one on the saddle of one of the horses. He took one last look at Charming and the guard duelling and sprinted for the dagger on the saddle. The guard on the horse spotted him and picked him up riding away with him.

This was it this was his downfall. If he was going down at least he’ll be up there with his brother. If his brother was dead, which he he hoped he wasn’t. Someone had to bring Haggar down from her reign of terror and if it wasn’t him it will be the resistance. Speaking of they’re probably wondering where he is.

Well he’ll be dead soon if he doesn’t get off this horse.

Keith tried to shimmy off the horse but the guard gripped the belt around his tunic.

The guard suddenly dropped off the horse almost taking Keith with him. He grabbed the reigns and pulled himself up on the horse. Keith stopped the horse and jumped off.

Charming came running up to him his bag over his shoulder, panting slightly.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“ _You_ ,” Keith panted. “You _saved_ me.” Keith looks into Charming eyes. His eyes were so blue, were they always that blue?

“Seemed like the honourable thing to do.” Charming held his gaze. Charming didn’t need to save Keith, he could have left him but he saved him. Well he knew where his mothers ring was but Keith couldn’t help but feel-he didn’t know what he felt.

“You ready?”

“For what?” Keith asked.

“My jewels.” Of course it was strictly business. Keith deflated, he felt disappointed for some reason.

“Right. You’ve got a wedding to get to.” Keith averted Charming’s stare. He was suddenly aware of how awkward he felt.

Keith coughed. “The trolls I err sold them to are just beyond the next ridge, we need to be careful.”

“What, of trolls?” Charming raised his brow.

“Clearly you’ve never met one.”

“Aren’t they just little people?” Charming chuckled.

“You’re thinking of dwarfs. Show little respect and they’ll cut your hand off sooner than they’ll shake it.”

“Well then let’s get this over with.”

“Yes we’ve both got places to be so let’s go.” Keith nodded.

“You have your lonely little corner of solitude to fine.” Charming said.

“And you have and ring-less fiancé to appease.” Keith said sourly. He was not bitter whatsoever and if he was he didn’t what was coming over him.

Charming jumped on the horse attaching the bag to the horse. He then offered his hand to Keith. Keith took it and hopped on the horse behind him. Keith gulped at the close proximity. He put his suddenly sweaty hands on Charming’s waist and they road off into the forest. And if Keith just so happened to tighten his grip on Charming’s waist, it was because it was a bumpy ride and nothing else.

*

They rode up to the bridge, stoping just before it. Lance watched Keith jump off and he followed suit. Lance grabbed his bag and saw Keith spur the horse so it would trot away. Lance frowned.

“Why’d you do that, Snow?” He asked.

“Trolls don’t like horses, we walk from here. Follow me and keep quiet.”  
He warned.

“And don’t call me Snow.” Keith mumbled his cheeks with a tint of red in them as he walked forward. Lance just nodded with a slight smile. Seeing Keith flustered happened to be on of his favourite thing; for entertainment purposes only, _obviously_.

Lance shrugged off his thoughts and followed Keith onto the bridge.

“Where are they?”

“They’re here.” Keith said and took out some coins from the pouch he stole placing it on the bridge wall. Lance heard noise from the side of the bridge and jumped back alarmed when three trolls appears from the sides of the bridge.   
Lance looked around cautiously as they circled them. He thought trolls would be bigger but they’re almost the same height as him.

“It’s Fine I know them.” Keith assured but Lance was ready to fight.

“Why you here? I thought we were done.” The troll in front of them grunted to Keith. He must have been the leader.

“I wanna make another trade.” Keith told him.

“I’m not talking in front of him. Who is this guy?” The troll looked him up and down with a horrid glare like he was dirt. The other two trolls crowed round him. Lance hid his fear but he was freaking out on the inside. Lance was about to say something but Keith beat him to it.

“No he’s with me.” Keith quickly said.

“Oh that’s good. _With you_. That makes it all fine.” The troll snapped.

“Oh he’s no one.” Keith waved off. “Look I wanna buy back the jewels I sold to you.”

“Who _is_ he?” The troll demanded drawing his dagger.

“I told you don’t worry about it!” Keith insisted sticking his hands out defensively.

“I’ll give you back all your money, you just give me the ring and keep everything else.” Keith bargained stepping in front of Lance almost protectively. Lance smiled mentally, Aww he thinks he’s better at fighting than me.

Lance watched as the leader nodded to the other troll near Lance and handing him the pouch.

Lance nodded staring to take the pouch from him.

“Thank you I appreciate this,”

“He’s too eager!” The main troll growled and the other troll pulled the pouch away from his grip. Lance glared.

“This is a set up.” The troll said.

“It’s not!” Keith tried.

“He’s a _Royal!_ ” He yelled grabbing Keith into a neck choke hold, hovering the dagger near his neck. Lance gasped drawing his sword.

“Let. _Him_. Go!” Lance snarled. How dare he grab Keith like that.

The other two trolls drew their blades and hit his sword out of his hands pushing him to the side of the wall.

“No!l Keith yelled. “You can trust me! You can trust me!” He was panicking. 

If I wanted to set you up I would have. Don’t hurt us!” He begged. Lance stared at Keith and saw the fear. Lances heart hurt, Keith shouldn’t fell like that.

“The time for games is over, search him.” The troll commanded. The other two searched his bag and his tunic. The one searching his tunic pulled out the black fairy dust. They stared at it and pushed him into the wall. Lance grunted.

Keith was also then thrown into the wall. They two shared a look basically checking if the other was ok. Keith seemed okay.

The troll searching his bag took out a piece of parchment. _Shit_ , Lance thought.

The troll laughed passing it to the leader. The leader also began to laugh staring at Keith. 

“ _Snow White._ Quite a reward. Take him.” He ordered. The troll closest grabbed him. Lance gasped. He looked down and saw his sword near him. He picked it up and swung it towards the troll holding him. The other troll tried to attack but he easily dodged and elbowed them. Once Keith was up he pushed him towards the exit. 

“Go, I’m right behind you.” He said and continued to fight the trolls. He saw Keith pick up his necklace and pouch as he fled.

He fought one of the trolls walking him back to the middle of the bridge which look like it was still in construction. He pushed him backwards then kicked him off. Lance watched him fall down though the gap, his scream echoing on his way down.

Lance tried to escape to the others side of the bridge by walking across the wooden middle but another troll appeared from under the bridge grabbing his feet. Lance fell and the trolls pulled him back. He hoped Keith was at least safe.

*

Keith ran towards the woods. He was so happy they made it out alive.

“Follow me! They don’t know the wood like do.” He said to no one? Keith turned and Charming wasn’t there. He said he was behind him.

Keith looked to the bridge in the distance and heard grunting and gasping. The trolls had him. Keith looked behind him and down to the jewels. He could leave right now but Lance saved him he couldn’t leave him to die. It wasn’t fair. But on the other hand-ahh what was Keith to do?

*

Lance fought from the floor since the trolls weren’t letting him up anytime soon. He sung his sword listening to them clinking.

One troll stomped on his wrist, Lance growled in pain as he dropped his sword. They kicked it away and held him down.

He watched as one troll just made some grunting noises to the main troll, Lance knew it wasn’t good whatever he was saying.

“Royal blood is the sweetest.” The main troll grinned. He held his sword, Lance closed his eyes he didn’t want to see his own death. He heard the troll grunts and then they suddenly stopped.

Lance opened his eyes and saw Keith with the dust. Lance smiled he’s never been so grateful to see somebody. Keith had turned the troll into a cockroach. The other two trolls picked Lance up to his knees. Keith hit them wit the dust too. Lance dropped catching his breath. He got up grabbing his sword staring at Keith in amazement.

“ _You saved me._ ” Lance said.

“It was the _honourable_ thing to do.” Lance’s stomach churned at the use of his own words.

“What about your special someone?” Lance nodded to the empty fairy dust glass.

“I’ll think of something else.” He shrugged chucking the empty glass to the floor.

“Thank you.” Lance said gratefully. He really was. He was overwhelmed with some sort of feeling and he didn’t know what.   
The two began to pick up the items off the floor. Lance picked up the bag and began packing it. Keith picked up the a small pouch of gold.

“Besides how could I let Prince Charming die?” Keith chuckled.

“I told you, I have a name.” Lance said. “The names Lance.” He introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you Lance.” Keith smiled. Lance smiled too and finished packing his bag.

“We should go.” Keith coughed. There maybe be more of them coming.”

Lance nodded and followed Keith.

They walked until they reached a road. Lance turned and saw that Keith and stopped.

“Oh yeah.” Lance nodded. They had to separate now. Lance felt sad. Why was he sad over a thief? He barely knows the guy yet he has this feeling that makes him feels like he’s known Keith for years.

“Sooo,” Lance dragged out. “You probably want this.” He took out a pouch from the bag. He might as well give him some gold.

“Right the gold thank you.” Keith stuttered out. Why was this so awkward?

“And um you can’t get married without this.” Keith handed him his royal pouch back.

“Oh Yeah Thanks.” Lance opened it taking out the ring. Lance inspected it and saw Keith staring at it.

“I know not your style.” Lance joked.

“Well there’s only one way to find out.” Keith shrugged taking the ring out of his hand, putting it on his own finger. Lance had to refrain from gasping. It looked so, _right_ on his finger.

He watched Keith stare at it; Lance could see he was thinking. He snapped out of his gaze and caught Lance’s eye.

“Yeah not me at all.” He shook his head, taking it off.

“I’m sure your fiancé will love it.” He passed it back.

“Yeah.” Lance laughed nervously. Yeah his fiancé, Whom he was committed too. Who was he kidding? He didn’t love her.

“You know if you need more you can have the rest, the ring is all I require.” Lance offered to give Keith’s bag back. Keith shook his head.

“No no. I’m good we both got what we wanted.” He patted the gold pouch. Did they really though? Even though he has his mothers ring back he felt like he was at a loss.

“Give it to the poor then.” Lance gave him back his bag. Keith smiled gratefully.

“Well wherever you’re going be carful, if you need anything...”

“You’ll find me.” Keith answered.

Lance smiled sadly, he didn’t want to go.

“ _Always_.” Lance promised.

“I almost believe that.” Keith smiled. Lance stared at Keith wistfully. He really didn’t want to go.

“Goodbye Prince Charming.”

“Goodbye Snow White.”

“I told you, it’s Keith.”

“I told _you_ , its Lance.” He retorted.

“Nah, I still like Charming better.” Keith chuckled making Lance smile. He then nodded and walked away. Lance watched him as he did, his smile fading.

Lance ignored how his heart ached and walked away himself. He had a job to do, even if he wouldn’t be marrying the person he loves.

*

Keith stopped and watched Lance walk away. Keith’s chest burned and his heart ached. Was leaving a Prince you just met supposed to hurt this bad?

When Keith tried on his ring his heart melted. It looked so good on his finger, it was like it was meant to be there but it mustn’t be meant to be because if it was they wouldn’t be walking away from each other.

Keith repressed his feelings and made his way back to camp. It was dark by the time he got back to the resistance. He didn’t care he just wanted to sleep.

“Hey guys.” He said glumly.

“ _Keith_!” Hunk yelled which caught everyone’s attention. They all started muttering and gathering round.

“My god Snow!” Allura cried.

“Keith you’re back.” Lotor smiled.

“Snow!” Katie beamed.

“What’s happening?” Keith asked. Why were they gathering round him like a lost sheep?

“You were gone for twenty four hours!” Coran told him.

“So?” Keith frowned. He just got blackmailed into an adventure with an obnoxious Prince Charming who turned out to be nicer than Keith ever thought and now he can’t stop thinking about him.

“You were missing for twenty four hours and you show up and you just say _so_?” Pidge snapped.

“Yeah.”

“Where the hell were you?” Allura asked. “We were worried.”

“I went on a life changing journey with a handsome Prince.”

“No, seriously.” Hunk said.

“I _am_ being serious.” What did they think Keith wasn’t good enough for a Prince? Because he’s also one. And just because Lance is marrying a Princess doesn’t mean he’s in love with her. Right? 

“Why would you go on an adventure with a Prince?” Hunk asked.

“Because he was so _charming_ and blackmailed me.” Keith said.

“Doesn’t sound like a charming Prince.” Katie said. 

“He’s...” Keith paused and smiled.

“Alright.” He coughed, dropping his smile. God he had to get over himself.

“Who is this Prince?” Allura pried. 

“Look I Don’t wanna talk about it anymore, I want to sleep.” Keith snapped at them. He didn’t want to talk about it. It hurt too much.

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he walked to his tent. They were just going to have to wait for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think?


	4. All’s fair in love in and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Keith both miss each other dearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it’s been a while having a mid life crisis about University aha. Oh well I wrote this hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Shiro I need you. Please answer, I need to know you’re alive.” 

....

“Has anyone else notice Keith isn’t being his usual self?” Pidge asked the others in a hushed tone. They all nodded. It’s been two weeks and Keith has been, well, acting _weird_ and his friends didn’t like it. 

“He’s been so mean lately.” Hunk said. He yells a lot more. 

“Kinda stressed.” Lotor piped. The slightest thing goes wrong and he flips. 

“Something’s bothering him.” Allura observed. They all watched Keith sit down on a tree stump and put his head in his hands. He was sadder these days. 

“I bet it’s to do with this so called _Prince Charming,_ he was on an adventure with.” Pidge said. 

“Do you think we should speak to him?”

“He’ll come around.” Coran assured them.

“Well if he doesn’t we pop some truth syrup in him and-“

“No Pidge.” Hunk shook his head.

“Pfft it was just a suggestion.” She held he hands up in defence. 

They all turned when Keith suddenly jumped up and grabbed a sword from the weapons table. He stormed away grabbing his cloak before he left. 

“Where is he going?” Shay asked. 

“I don’t know but we’re gonna find out.” Pidge vowed. 

....

Lance lay in his bed. He couldn’t marry Nyma, he just couldn’t. Keith hasn’t left his thoughts in weeks. Something was wrong with him, he barely knew the guy, he shouldn’t be feeling like this! How does one adventure turn into him wanting to go on a tone of adventures with the guy? He was so screwed.

“Son,” A voice boomed followed by a knock on his door. 

“Come in,”

His door opened and his father entered. 

“Father, to what do I owe the pleasure.” Lance asked sitting up.

He and his father didn’t exactly see eye to eye. Things were alright when his mother was alive but when she died, things just got worse. He was a stern man, had a way of forcing you into doing something you don’t want too. It was his way or the highway.

Growing up Lance didn’t have the best childhood despite being a Prince. That’s why Lance took it upon himself to make his father happy so that he would focus on him and not his younger siblings. His siblings were only 16, 14 and 10 and already his father was searching for their partners. Lance wasn’t going to allow that. He wants them to find their true love and marry them. Lance was almost 20 and his father was making him marry for the sake of the kingdom. But Lance didn’t want to in the first place. He especially didn’t want to do it now he’s met Snow White. 

“I came to inform you I have moved your wedding to a closer date.”

“What so like next month or?”

“ _Two days._ ” His father said. 

“What!?” He couldn’t do this! Two days that’s no time whatsoever to get out of this.

“Yes, your bride will be coming up, then we shall wed you in front of the kingdom.” He informed. 

“You can’t do that!” Lance stood up to meet his level.

“Oh yes I can, and I will!” His father spat.

“Father!”

“What I say is final!” He yelled and stormed out slamming his door. Lance growled flopping down on his bed. He screamed into his pillow. He didn’t want to marry Nyma. He loved Keith. He _loved_ Keith. He wasn’t going to let anyone stand in the way of that. It must be true love if it was in such short notice. 

Lance sighed and his door opened again. Lance sat up seeing his siblings at the door. 

“Lucia, James, Marco what are you guys doing in here?”

“We heard your fight with father.” Lucia the eldest of the 3, spoke up. 

“I’m sorry guys.” They all joined him on the bed. Lucia and James either side of him and Marco in his lap.

“Father’s trying to make me marry a horrible Prince.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Lance assured. 

“Weren’t you in love with him?” James asked. 

“For like a day. I met someone else.”

“Do tell.” Lance raised his brow. 

“He’s a commoner, so Father would never approve.” 

“Doesn’t matter what he thinks. Stick to you heart. Love concours all.”

“Then why aren’t you with Keith.”

“I-“ Lance started. Why wasn’t he with Keith? Fuck he loved the guy so much. 

He had to tell him how he feels. He had to write him a letter.

“Tell me about Keith again.” Marco smiled. When he told his youngest brother about how he met Keith, he instantly fell in love with the story, hoping to find his true love in a similar way. 

“Okay,” Lance smiled. “Well it started when my carriage got robbed...”

*

Keith had made it back to his kingdom. He desperately needed Shiro. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat properly and he definitely wasn’t drinking enough. He had no idea why though. Well he knew why, but he wasn’t ready to admit it just yet. He just had to find his brother. 

Dusk had fallen when he stumbled into one of the villages in his kingdom. He pulled his hood over his head as some guards patrolled, they were all over the kingdom. Haggar must have known he’d come back at some point. 

At the corner of his eye he saw a guard pinning a man to the wall. 

“Please I have to feed me wife an’ kids.” 

“Give the woman back her jewels or I’ll make you give them back.” The guard threatened. Keith recognised that voice. He crept over drawing his sword.

“Let him go.” Keith said. He kept his head down so his face was shadowed by his hood.

“Who are you?”

“Someone who doesn’t want trouble.”

“Well you’ve got it.”

Shiro swung his fist towards Keith’s face. Keith ducked under it and spun around blocking Shiro’s next attack. 

Shiro drew his sword and the two battled. Shiro swung his sword towards Keith’s side but he blocked it. Shiro kept on coming and Keith’s could only just block most of his attacks. He had backed Keith into the wall of a house, Keith had managed to kick Shiro’s sword out of his hands, but Shiro grabbed his neck, making him drop his own sword. Keith gulped feeling the pressure on his throat. 

“You won’t hurt me.” He said shakily not really believing it himself. Shiro grip was getting tighter. 

“And why wouldn’t I?”

“Because,” Keith paused and reached a shaky hand up, to pull his hood down. Shiro frowned.

“I’m your-“ Keith didn’t get to finish because the guy Shiro had pinned before, whacked him over the head with a shovel.

Shiro fell to the floor. 

The man picked up the two swords handing Keith his back and pointing Shiro’s at him. 

“Don’t,”

“Why?”

“He’s my brother and it be treason to assassinate royalty.”

“You’re Snow White!” The man gasped.

“I am.”

“I could get a lot of money for turning you in.”

“Considering I just saved your life, I think you owe me one.”

“I owe you nothing, you killed your own father.”

“That was just a rumour, now I suggest you get out of here before I have to hurt you.”

“I saw the way you fought with him, I could take you.”

“He’s my brother, I wasn’t going to hurt him. You on the other hand I do not care for and won’t mind hurting.” Keith threatened. The man glared at him before walking away. Good choice.

Keith picked up Shiro’s arms and dragged him round the back of the house out of sight from any other guards. He leaned him against a fence crouching in front of him.

“Shiro,” Keith patted his face. “Come on Shiro wake up.” 

“Ivory.” He whispered, kissing his forehead. Nothing happened. 

“Holy shit why is this not working?” Keith questioned. 

“Snow!” A female voice called followed by footsteps. 

“Allura?” Keiths frowned. “You followed me?”

“A few of us did. Pidge, Hunk and Shay are watching form the trees. Coran and Rolo are scouting from above and Lotor and his brothers are checking the perimeter.” Allura informed as she knelt next to him. 

“Why?”

“You’ve been acting strange lately and we wanted to know why.”

“I have _not_.”

“You have, you sectioned yourself off and you seem a lot more angrier than usual. You shouted at Hunk the other day over food and almost made him cry, the Snow I know wouldn’t do that.” 

“I guess I have been pretty moody lately.” Keith accepted. He could have been nicer these past few weeks. 

“Is it to do with that Prince?” Keiths heart leaped. Did they know? How could they know Keith barely knew himself. 

“When we get back I’ll tell you all.” He told her. 

“Okay.” She nodded. She turned to Shiro with worried eyes.

“I couldn’t wake him up.”

“I’ll try.” She said. Allura cupped Shiro’s face and rested her forehead again his. 

“Ivory Shirogane, come back to me please, I love you.” Allura then kissed his lips and Keith felt the little breeze and saw the small wave. He smiled it worked. 

Shiro woke up with a harsh gasp for breath. He looked around and his eyes settle on Allura.

“Lura.” He smiled, and kissed her. Keith couldn’t help but smile. Seeing those two together couldn’t help but make Keith believe in true love. He just wished it was possible with his love life. 

When they pulled back Shiro saw him. 

“Snow.” He smiled, leaning forward to ruffle his hair.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Keith beamed a rogue tear slipping down his cheek. 

“Me too buddy.”

“I don’t have much time. The Queen took my heart, it won’t be long before she gets control again, you guys need to leave.”

“I’m not leaving you again.” Keith insisted. 

“Yeah we’ve come all this way.” Allura agreed. 

“They’ll be another chance I promise.” He stroked her cheek. 

“Shiro,”

“Don’t argue with me Keith, you have to-“ Shiro twitched. 

“ _My what do we have here?_ ” Shiro said his tone suddenly harsh. He let out a cackle. Haggar.

“ _Kill them_.” Shiro spat before launching himself at them. He grabbed Allura first but she managed to push him back off her.  
Keith scrambled up and helped Allura up too. They ran back round the house but more guards were coming. 

“Guys we have to go.” Allura shouted, dragging Keith towards the forest. 

They met up with the others and ran, trying to lose the guards in the trees. Some of them caught up but they fought them off. 

Keith was fighting one and suddenly felt this urge of fire pass through him. Before he knew it he was shooting fire out of his hand. Keith gasped as it hit the guards, he sobbed at the screams as they fell.

He felt so drained. What the hell just happened? 

He collapsed in a fit of exhaustion, everyone rushing to his side. 

“What the fuck was _that_?” Katie frowned watching the guards bodies on fire. 

“I don’t know.” Keith watched the bodies on fire. 

“How did you do it?” Allura asked.

“I just felt the urge.” He replied. 

“Can you do it again?” Hunk questioned. 

“I don’t know.” If he tried maybe but that jut felt like a one time thing. 

“Maybe you’re one of the descendants from The Voltron prophecy.” Shay suggested. 

“But to feel its power I need to be near the other five don’t I?” Keith said. 

“Maybe some of us are the other five.” Rolo said. 

“If That were true we’d all feel it at the same time and we’d feel the connection.” Katie told.

“We’ll keel an eye on you though, because it might just mean you have magic whether it’s from the prophecy or not.” She added.

“Surely the fact this has happened though means we’re close to finding the other five?” Hunk speculated. 

“Possibly. Maybe it happened to Keith first because he must be the only member to have bonds with all 5 of the other paladins.”

“So some of us may be part of it, and whoever Keith knows might be too.” Coran summarised. 

Keith thought to his brother. 

“Shiro has to be one of them. Not all of you know him apart from Allura and Coran,” Maybe that’s why the powers started because he wanted to save Shiro. Maybe Allura was one too? 

“It’s possible, like I said we’ll keep watch. If Shiro is one of them though not everyone will be able to get their powers until all 6 of you are together.” Pidge informed. 

Keith nodded trying to stand up. He fell down almost immediately. His legs felt wobbly, he couldn’t possible make it back to camp. 

“Whoa there buddy. Come on let’s get you back to camp.” Hunk picked Keith up putting him over his shoulder. Keith could just sleep, his eyes were very heavy. He saw something blue in the distance, he only knew one person who wore that colour of blue. 

“Lance?” He whimpered But the world suddenly got a lot darker. 

....

Haggar paced in her throne room. 

“How could the little brat think he could sneak in and think I wouldn’t know about it?”

“He got away though.” Her magic mirror said. 

“I _know_.” She growled. 

There was a knock at the doors.

“Enter.”

“Your majesty we brought him.” One if the guards dropped eldest Prince in front of her. She placed his heart back into his body. 

“Take him to the dungeons.”

“You’re not killing him?” The mirror asked.

“He’s my only leverage to get that little brat back into this place.”

“You think it will work?”

“Well he came and he brought friends, he will be back and when he is, I’ll kill his brother in front of him and then I’ll kill him.”

“You’re one evil lady.”

“I fulfilled the purpose my title then, haven’t I.” Haggar snapped. She flicked her fingers and the mirror exploded. 

*

Shiro fell into the floor of the prison cell. The guards were not nice at all; He couldn’t believe he was one.

His tried to stand up but it was hard when his hands were still tied behind his back. He turned over and brought his arms underneath bottom and up from under his legs. He used to do it as a child. 

“I don’t deserve to be in here!” Shiro shouted to the guards but they jus laughed before they left. 

“It’s no use.” A voice said behind him. It was only then that Shiro realised he wasn’t alone in his cell. Shiro turned and saw four other people in the cell. 

“Oh my god you’re the Prince!” The shaggy hair one gasped. 

“Your highness.” He bowed. The other three copied. 

“I’m no Prince.” Shiro sighed. He wasn’t, not afetr the things he’s done.

“I heard what the queen did to you, it was wrong.”

“Thanks.” Shiro said. 

“I’m Matt by the way.” He He,d out his hand. Shiro took it. If there’s one thing he could do for these people who be,Ive him is get them out of here.

“Well Matt I’m going to get us out of here and I have just the plan.”

....

Keith woke up in a bed. A really comfy bed. Wait why was he in a bed? 

Keith shot up looking around. He was in a really nice bedroom. The bed frame was made of wood with four posts around and thin curtains draped from them. 

Where was he? This wasn’t his camp. 

Keith got up, pushing the curtains away. He walked towards the door of the room and opened it. 

He was in some sort of cabin. There was a table and chairs in one side and a kitchen on the other. There was a pot on the fireplace. Hot water for a bath maybe?

Keith sniffed up, someone was cooking; it smelt nice. He followed the smell outside. He stepped out the cabin only to reveal it was a tent. So small on the outside and massive in the inside. 

Keith frowned trying to think it over but his stomach growled. He turned towards the smell of food and saw hunk roasting a boar on a fire. 

“Keith, you’re awake.” Hunk said when he spotted him. 

“Hungry?” Keith nodded. 

He walked towards the logs and sat on one. His friends came and joined him. 

“Dinners served guys.” Hunk passed plates around. 

Talking was limited while they ate but Katie caught him up on everything that happened. 

She told him how she used her magic to make the tent bigger and comfy on the inside while he rested. She also said she had some news about a Prince.

Speaking of Prince, he saw Lance didn’t he? Before he passed out. 

“Did any of you see a man about the same age as me, tanned skin, blue Eyes to die for and wearing a blue tunic?” 

“No we haven’t.” 

“ _Lance_?”

“You’ve seen him?” Keith asked hopeful. 

“No that’s the name you called out before you went out. We looked around but no one was there.”

“Who is Lance, Snow?” Allura asked. 

“Yeah you said you’ll explain yourself when we got back.” Hunk added

“What happened on that day?” Coran asked. 

“Well remember when you told me about the Voltron prophecy?” Keith addressed Katie. She nodded.

“Well I had robbed a carriage that day and it was the Prince’s carriage. I stole a pouch with gold and jewels in it. It also has a ring in it too. I sold it to the tolls though to get something to defeat Haggar.

“I didn’t know that he had followed me to the cave that night and he caught me in a net. He blackmailed me into helping him get his ring back and we went on this adventure and I hated him and called him Prince Charming to be ironic,

“But then he saved my life and I found myself falling in love with him.”

“Is that why you’ve been acting so weird?” Allura said.

“Because You’re _in love_?” Shay asked.

“Yeah.”

“Aww.” The girls cooed. 

“Well why not just ask him out?” Katie suggested. 

“The ring I stole was his mothers and he’s giving it to his fiancé, they’re getting married in a few weeks.”

“Oh.” 

“You have time!” Hunk reassured. 

“Wait is this Prince _Lance McClain_?” Katie asked. 

“Yes I think so.” 

“Keith I’m so sorry I heard that he was getting married in two days.” She did sadly. 

“Well that’s not good.”

“No it’s not.”

“I just wish I don’t have these feelings, I can’t eat, sleep or do anything with out thinking about him. He clearly doesn’t feel the same way I just wish I could get rid of these feelings, I can’t take the pain of knowing he’ll never be with me.” Keith cried. He really didn’t want to feel this. He couldn’t take the heart ache. 

“I’m sorry buddy but there’s nothing we can do.” Hunk patted his shoulder. 

“Actually, there are whispers, whispers of a man who can achieve even the most unholy of requests, a man who could do what you ask.” Katie foretold. 

“Where can I find him? What is his name?” Keith asked intrigued. If this works his feelings will be gone and all will be right again. 

“I don’t know his name but many people refer to him as _‘The Dark One’._ ”

....

Keith followed Katie’s advice and found himself a little boat (well stole himself a little boat) and sailed along the river. He found a dock along the way and tied his boat around it one of the legs of the dock. 

“How much for this?” Keith jumped. He turned and saw someone sitting his his boat. He had scales of purple and hair of white. He had one red eye that shone bright into the night.

How the hell did he get in the boat?

Keith looked back behind him and then to the scaley guy in the boat. No one walked past him, what was going on? He could sense Magic was involved but the shivers told him it wasn’t good magic. 

“Excuse me?” Keith asked.

“Your boat, exquisite craftsmanship.” 

“It’s not for sale.” 

“Of course it is dearie, no one comes to see me with out a deal in mind.”  
“So you’re the dark one.” Pidge said to him that he makes deals. 

“Indeed I am.” He stood up. “But my friends call me Sendak.”

“Friends?” Keith questioned. He can’t see a scary guy like this having many friends.

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you,” Sendak continued ignoring his comment. Sendak stepped off the boat moving closer to him. 

“Ahh,” He paused inspecting his face. Keith frowned moving his head back when Sendak hands came to his face. 

“You really are the fairest of them all, aren’t you?” He said amazed. Keith was actually surprised to hear a compliment. 

“What can I do for you?” Sendak stared him right in the eye. 

“I need a cure,” Keith held his gaze.

“What ails you dearie?” Sendak strokes his cheek.

“A broken heart.” Keith said deflated. 

“Ah the most painful of painful of all afflictions.” Sendak nodded.

“Well,” he turned. “If you want me to make him love you, no can do and nothing can.”

“No that’s not the problem!” Keith told him.

“We can’t be together.” He explained. 

Sendak smiled. “Well _that_ I can help you with.” 

“Ah,” Sendak pulled a small vial from his pouch with a giggle.

He bent down and swirled the vial in the water of the lake. He pulled it out and swirled it in the bottle and it changed colour.

Keith’s eyes widened. He had a bad feeling about this.

“That’ll do it?”

“Not yet.” Sendak immediately replied. 

“No two loves are...exactly alike. We must make this... _Personal_.” Sendak grew closer to him. He lifted his arm up and swiped a lock of his hair. 

Keith cried out in pain, ready to fight if he did that again.

He giggled and put some of the hair in the vial. It dissolved. How the-wait does this mean-?

“So if I drink that I’ll no longer love him?”

“The next time you see the object of your grief, you won’t even remember who he is.”

“I won’t remember him?” Keith asked. He didn’t want that did he? 

“Love is the most powerful magic, so the cure must be... _Extreme_.”

“‘ _Extreme_ ’ sounds like an understatement.” Keith shouldn’t do this, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t...

“Don’t doubt yourself now, dearie.” 

“Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days; Love has killed more than any disease.” 

“This cure is a gift,” Sendak said generously.

“What’s your price?” Keith asked suspiciously. He wasn’t going to give it up so easily. Keith has heard the rumours. 

“This will do.” He rubbed the remainder of Keith’s hair between his fingers. 

“What do you need of my hair?”

“What do you need of it now it’s been plucked from your head?” He had a point. Keith looked at him sceptically.

“Do we have a deal?” He held the vial out to him. 

Keith took it without saying a word. 

“Ahh, thought so.” He smirked. “Drink in good health... _Snow White._ ”

Sendak walked backwards and in the blink of an eye he was gone. 

What a weird man. 

Keith stared at the vail. He had to think about it. Maybe his luck could change?

....

Lance stared out off of his balcony. He hopes Snow gets his letter. He missed him so much. 

His chamber doors opened. 

“Lance,” A voice called. 

“How goes the The feast?” Lance turns to face his father. 

“Your absence is felt. It is, after all, in your honour.”

His father and Nyma’s father had thrown a feast and a dance to celebrate their wedding. Lance didn’t really feel like going. He was nursing a broken heart but wallowing alone in his room.

“I thought your siblings might have come and got you but maybe this might rouse you from your chamber.” Lance didn’t even notice his father was carrying something. He set it on the table and lifted off the top revealing a gold crown.

“You could feed the kingdom for an entire winter with his crown.” But he knows his father wouldn’t. Now he was marrying a rich woman his father wanted the riches to himself. 

“It’s a gift from King Midas himself.”

“You shall wear it to marry his daughter. Once that is done, our new prosperity will allow us to feed the kingdom for all eternity.” He continued. Lance nodded boredly. 

“Show some enthusiasm.” His father demanded. 

“Enthusiasm wasn’t part of the deal.” Lance spat.

“The wedding is in two days I’ve honoured your wishes.” Lance argued. He was just supposed to marry this girl, what more did his father want? 

“But I want your heart, not just your honour.” 

“My heart shall belong Nyma.” He said through gritted teeth.

“You think I’m a fool, Don’t you?” His father snapped. 

“Your heart cant belong to Nyma when it’s held by another woman and don’t deny it!” He yelled. 

“I know that look.” His father scowled at him. “Who’s is she?” He stopped closer to him. 

“It is not a woman I am infatuated with.” Lance said calmly. 

“You speak of a man?” His father gasped. Lance nodded.

“That’s just preposterous! You can’t have feelings for a man! That’s unheard of.”

“It’s not! You just don’t understand.”

“Oh I understand perfectly, we all go through the phase Son, we get given manservants to practice with before we get our wives, you may think you love this man but you don’t. I know that’s best for you.” His father tired to assure. The good guy doesn’t suit him, not when he’s been The bad guy for so long. 

“This one is different, I met him on a journey. We haven’t seen each other since, but he’s stayed with me.” Lance tried to explain his love. 

“Forget him!” He growled.

“I can’t!” Lance snapped back.

“You have to! What would the kingdom think of their king, _queer_?!” His father sneered. That hurt him more than he thought.

He wasn’t  queer he just liked both men and women. 

“You Forget him at once!”

“You speak as if it’s so easy.” Lance tried to hold in his tears. 

“Nobility was not meant to be a easy. All this wealth and the power we hold over other men’s lives do you think that comes at no cost?”

“I asked for none of it.” 

“You’re my son, I raised you like a king, I gave you a bride.”

“I didn’t ask for this, it was the only way to save your kingdom,”

“Watch yourself boy!” He warned. 

“This is the choice you’ve made, a role you have taken, honour it! There is too much at stake!”

“Do what it takes to get that man out of your head because nothing is going to stop this wedding!” His father yelled and stormed out of his chambers. 

Lance bit his lip to stop him from crying. This wasn’t a phase, he loved this man. 

Lance punched his wall. If only time was on his side. Hopefully Keith will have gotten his letter and they will soon be together. 

....

Keith got back to the camp with the vial. He couldn’t stop staring at it. Was this the right thing to do? Forget Charming?

“Keith!” They all yelled rushing towards him. 

“What?”

“Snow Oh my,” Allura grinned. 

“Guys come on what’s up?” They handed him a piece of parchment.

“Guys What’s-“

“Open it.” Hunk grinned. 

Keith opened it up, it was a letter to him from Charming. Keith’s chest warmed at the sentiment.

“ _Dearest Snow, Ive not heard from you since outmost meeting and can only assumed you’ve found the happiness you’ve desired. But I must let you know not a day has gone by that I’ve not thought of you.  
_

_“In two days time I’m to be married, come to be before then. Come to me and show me you feel the same, and we can be together forever. And if you don’t I’ll have my answer.”_

Keith had butterflies. He loves me.

“He’s loves me.” He whispered to himself. 

“He _loves_ me!” He beamed to the others.

“He’s does! He really does!” 

Keith had to pack a bag, he and to go see him at once! 

“I have to go.”

“Want us to come with you?” Katie asked.

“No I have to do this.”

“Are you sure? What if something happens?”

“If I don’t come back in 36 hours come and get me.”

“Deal.” Keith was so excited. He was going to see Lance, Kiss Lance, _be with_ Lance. Keith‘s heart skipped a beat at the thought. He must go immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon! Let me know what you think!


	5. I do, not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to find Lance after receiving his letter, but things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys apologies for the lack of updates. Mental health issues has stopped my inspiration lately. Sorry for any mistakes, I haven’t really beta’d. But I hope you enjoy this chapter tho!

Keith snuck into Prince Charming’s kingdom. It was quite easy since he had his hood up. He had to find a way to get into the castle though.

 

Keith heard some people chattering in the court yard about The Kings carriage or something. He looked around and saw a basket of flowers. Maybe he could get in like that.

 

While no one was looking, Keith grabbed the basket and walked towards a noble man sorting out the guards.

 

“Flowers for Prince Lance, from the Kingdom of Midas.” He said to him.

They nobleman stared at him sceptically before checking his list.

 

“Top of the northeast spire, take the service stairwell or the guards will toss you over the walls.” He instructed.

 

Keith smiled and nodded, walking towards the spire. He rushed as quickly as he could up the stairs. He walked into a room dropping the basket and tossing his cloak aside.

 

The doors up ahead lead to Lance’s Chambers and then he could see his one true love. Keith’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. He took out his note, reading over the words again, a smile on his lips as he did.

 

Keith jumped when he heard the sound of doors opening behind him. He hid behind a pillar, waiting for the person to walk past. He heard the footsteps come closer to him and he moved round the polar to the other side. He looked around it and saw Lance going into his chambers.

 

Keith smiled. This was it, he could do it.

 

Suddenly someone put a hand over his mouth and grabbed him, taking him away. Keith stumbled to get out of his grasp. It was a guard, and he was very strong. He took Keith’s note. Keith growled, biting the man’s hand but he didn’t budge. Keith tried to scream to Lance for help but It was no use Lance was gone and he was being taken away somewhere.

 

The guard took him to the dungeons, throwing him in one of the cells

 

“Ahh,” He screamed as he collided with the cell wall. The guard began to lock the gate.

 

“Wait!” Keith said. “I’m a royal emissary.”

 

The guard scoffed, looking at the note; “Sure you are.”

 

“The King will decide your fate.” He told him before leaving.

 

Keith rattled the gate. Maybe he could shake it lose? Or break it down? He pushed and pulled at the gate but it wouldn’t budge. He tried climbing it but there was no way out. He checked the stone walls of the cells. He started to climb one, maybe there was a loose one at the top? His foot slipped underneath him and he fell to the cell floor.

 

Keith groaned in pain. He couldn’t believe this happened. He wanted to go home; he wanted to see his brother; he really wanted to see Lance; he also kinda wanted to cry, but no not today not now, he’s too pissed to cry.

 

So he just lay there, on the cold floor of the cell, staring at the top, embracing the pain.

 

It wasn’t until he heard whistling that he realised he wasn’t alone. Keith quickly stood up and saw someone in the other cell block next to him. They looked really familiar.

 

“Katie?” Keith questioned. They had the same hair cut and face shape as her.

 

“No I’m Matt. How do you know my sister?” The guy-Matt-came forward into the light. Yes Keith could see the resemblance. But Matt was older, and more rugged than his sister. Wow so Lances father must be the one who captured him when he went missing. Katie will be so pleased.

 

“I work with with her in the resistance.” Keith told him. Matt nodded looking at him curiously.

 

“My, you look like Shiro and you sound like him. In fact so much I’d say you were his-“

 

“Brother. I am.”

 

“You’re majesty.” Matt kneeled.

 

“No no, no need for that.” Keith laughed awkwardly.

 

“How do You know my brother? Is he Okay? Is he still under Haggar’s influence.?”

 

“He was put in the dungeons and Helped me escape your kingdoms cells. He got me and a few others as far as Sherwood Forest and went back for something.

 

“He told us to go on and the next thing I knew we were trying to save some other innocent prisoners and got caught by the King here.”

 

Keith closed his eyes. So his brother could be dead.

 

“He probably went back for something of our fathers.” Keith grunted.

 

“Ugh.” He growled punching the wall. His knew his brothers good heart would get him killed. Keith had to get out of here. He had to find Lance, tell him he loves him and ask him to help him find his brother.

 

Keith attempted to brake the lock.

 

“It’s not use.” Matt said.

 

“I’m not giving up.”

 

“There’s no way out.”

 

“I will find one.” Keith jiggled the lock, It wasn’t breaking.

 

“If you say so.” Matt said sounding unconvinced. However his eyes showed some hope. Shiro did save him after all so maybe his brother could too.

 

“There’s someone out there for me who I love very much and I will not lose them.” Keith searched the floor for a way out or even a crack a hole, something he could work with. But nothing. Absolutely fuck all. He couldn’t lose the love of his life, he’s already lost his brother, he couldn’t lose this.

 

“Love Huh?” Matt asked.

 

“Yup.” Keith nodded as he stood up. They were trapped. Could this day get any worse?

 

“Who’s the lucky lady?”

 

“Not a lady.”

 

“A man?” Matt asked.

 

“Yeah.” Keith found himself blushing. It wasn’t that bad was it? He knew it wasn’t praised but he knew other people did it right?

 

“Wow I’ve never met any other man who likes men.” Matt smiled.

 

Keith smiled back. He wasn’t alone.

 

“I loved a man once, he was a beast but he had a heart of gold. I broke his curse and we were happy until he was killed by your step mother.” Matt told.

 

“I’m sorry, we will avenge your loved one.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now we need to figure a way out.” Keith said looking around first.

 

“I have one.” A female voice rang from the darkness. A female stepped into the light.

 

“Olia.” Matt beamed. He seemed to know her.

 

“You saved me so I save you.” She smiled.

 

“How’d you get in here?” Matt laughed in disbelief.

 

“Oh I just used a little sleeping gas some witch brewed for me. Knocked the guards right out.” She laughed, trying to find the keys to open the cell gate.

 

“Everyone else is waiting to transport.”

 

“There’s more of you?” Keith asked.

 

“Who’s That?” Olia asked. “He’s pretty.” She winked at him. Keith was flattered but she wasn’t his type. Although she is a tall, tanned, brunette with a killer smile, but she didn’t have the right parts.

 

“Shiro’s Brother.” Matt informed.

 

“Snow White? Your highness.” She nodded to him.

 

“No need.” Keith smiled at her.

 

Olia unlocked the gate and embraced Matt. Once they finished they unlocked Keith’s gate.

 

“Come on let’s go.”

 

They hurried through the tunnels of the dungeon, trying to find a way out.

 

They passed an exit for the stairs but the other two were heading towards the court yard. The court yard must be riddled with Guards.

 

“Guys Wait, the stairs.”

 

“No we sneak out through the courtyard.”

 

“It’s safer if we climb over the curtain wall, trust me hiding from royals is my life.”

 

“The courtyard is clear now, but it won’t be for much longer.” Olia stared at Matt. Matt looked between the two. He was conflicted.

 

“Matt?” Keith pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry Keith but Olia might be right.” Olia smiled and they both started to run towards the court yard.

 

“Matt!” Keith called after them. “Dammit.” He grumbled. Keith hesitated but he followed them, and tried to catch up. He lost them in the dark so he grabbed a torch on the way past.

 

As he walked through the tunnels, He could hear voices up ahead. He saw some stares and headed towards them.

 

“Stop those people are prisoners.” A man said.

 

“Come Matt lets go!l

 

“Olia no it’s a-noooooo!” He heard Matt cry out. Olia must be hurt.

 

“Where is the Prince?” A man demanded.

 

Keith snuck up to the edge of the steps, he saw two guards and a well dressed man. That must be the King, Lances father. Keith gulped. Why did he want to find him? Keith looked to Matt and saw him kneeling next to Olia’s still body. Keith’s blood ran cold, they murdered her.

 

“Where’s the Prince?” The King snapped.

 

“What Prince?” Matt snarled.

 

“Kill him.” The King ordered. A guard walked up behind Matt. Keith had to do something. He saw a pile of straw next to the guards. If he lit that the place would be on fire; he could threaten to burn it.

 

Keith came out of the shadows and ran towards them.

 

“Looking for me?” He asked, pointing the touch towards the straw.

 

“Let him go or This place will burn.” Keith threatened. The King didn’t look impressed. Keith mentally beamed, he has The King trapped. Keith held The Kings stare, inching the torch closer and closer to the pile.

 

The King narrowed his eyes.

 

“Begone peasant.” The King spat. Matt stared at Keith.

 

“Go Matt,” Keith told him. Matt stood up, taking one last look at Olia before running off. Keith breathed out not realising he had held it. At least he could sleep knowing Matt was safe.

 

“Now Snow White,” The King smirked when the guard restrained him.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

The King had his guards march Keith up to his chambers.

 

“So, you’re the one.” The King grabbed his jaw, pushing his head side to side, inspecting him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re-“ Keith tried but the King interrupted.

 

“Enough. I know everything,” He held up the note from Charming.

 

Keith gasped. So the guard snitched on him. He was going to have to teach that guard a lesson.

 

“You poisoned his heart, now his marriage, and with that, the entire kingdom, all because of your feelings.”

 

“I wish feelings could be helped but they can’t.” Keith spat.

 

“Of course they can.” The king raised his voice above his.

 

“Love is a disease, and like all diseases it can be vanquished. In one of two ways; a cure or death.”

 

“I will not have a queer in my family.” The King snapped. Keith narrowed his eyes at The King. He really didn’t like him.

 

“Do you know where your beloved is right now?”

 

“He’s right down that hallway, packing for his new life.”

 

“And he’ll never know I’m here.” Keith answered.

 

“Oh, yes, he will, because you are going to walk down that hallway, Snow White you’re going to sneak in and tell him you received his little letter and you’re going to tell him why you’re here, because you don’t love him. It’ll break his heart, and that will cure him.” The King explained. Yeah right, over his dead body. Or will it be his dead body?

 

“Or you’ll kill me?” Keith asked.

 

“Oh, no,” The king shook his head.

 

“I’ll kill him.” He snapped. Keith held back his tears. Why would he do such a thing? Keith’s heart ached at the thought of Lance being dead.

 

“Killing you would just make him love you more, and the marriage and the kingdom would ultimately crumble. But if he were to die, at an assassins hand, he would die a martyr.” The King grinned.

 

“Midas would forgive even laud, the death and the merger would be complete.”

 

“You would do that to your own son! What kind of father does that?” Keith spat.

 

“He’s not my son! He’s a bastard from that whore of mother of his!” He yelled.

 

“So he wouldn’t be a complete loss.” The King said much calmer.

 

Keith gulped, he couldn’t believe Lance’s father was such an evil human being.

 

Keith wondered if Lance even knows he’s a bastard. Keith couldn’t tell him though, couldn’t even tell him he was in love with him for Christ sake.

 

“Do it and do it soon or not only will I kill my son but I will also hand you over to your step mother.”

 

Keith really wanted to punch this guy. The King handed the letter back to him before leaving his own chambers.

 

Keith left The Kings chambers and walked towards The Princes. He could do this, he’d be sad but if it meant Lance could live then he must do what’s right.

 

*

 

Lance was packing up his things. He had to get out of here. He had to find Snow and tell him he loved him in person and they can run away and be together.

 

Lance was so deep in thought he hadn’t heard the door open, but he heard it close. He turned to see Keith leaning against the door. Lance grinned. He had got the note!

 

“Lance.” Keith nodded to him. He looked sad, why was he sad? This was a happy moment right?

 

“Snow.” Lance breathed out. “Sorry, I mean Keith.” Lance chuckled.

 

“I got your letter.” Keith said.

 

“You came.” Lances chest warmed. They could leave together right now and never look back.

 

“I’m so gald you came.” Lance beamed running up to him. Lance picked him up into his arms spinning the shorter man around. Lance melted into the hug, it felt so good to hold him. He felt Keith relax but there was tension in his shoulders. Something was bothering him.

 

Lance put him down and the two looked at each other. Maybe they should kiss first and then he should ask. Lance leaned forward, he saw Keith do the same before pushing him away,

 

“Wait, Lance.” Keith whispered. Lance was sure Keith wanted to kiss Lance as much as he wanted to kiss him. Or was he just reading this wrong? Something was definitely wrong.

 

“Us,” Keith sighed. “It can’t happen.”

 

He looked sad briefly before a mask hid his true feelings. Lances only option left was searching into his eyes but they looked pretty cloudy.

 

“I knew something was up. What’s wrong? Of course we can happen you’re here, I mean;

 

“We can go, we can leave together, we can leave all this, I know there are costs, but I’ve planed for everything, they can’t hurt us and now I know you love me too-“

 

“I don’t.” Keith said sternly. Did Lance hear that right? Did Keith just say he didn’t love him? Not that’s not right. He felt it, he knows he does.

 

“What?”

 

“Love you.” Keith said. “I don’t.” He repeated.

 

Lance searched Keith’s eyes. His mouth said no but his eyes are screaming yes, he was trying to stop the tears. But Lance couldn’t hold his in. Why would he do this?

 

“I’m sorry, you said I would always be in your heart and that is too cruel a fate. Go live your life, live it without me. Because there is no place for us together and fill your heart with love for someone else, someone who can love you the way I never have, that way I never will.” Keith pushed his letter into his hands before walking away.

 

Lance couldn’t just leave it like that. This was not how it was supposed to end. Keith loved Lance, he just knew it. So why would he tell him he doesn’t?

 

“Snow,” Lance called after him. Keith stopped in his tracks.

 

“This isn’t the end for us.” Lance told him. Keith turned his head slightly over his shoulder. Lance could of swore he saw tears running down his cheeks.

 

“It is.” He whispered and left his chambers. Lance sat on his bed and let the rest of his tears flow. Keith didn’t want this but someone else did. And he knew who to blame.

 

*

 

Keith took one last look at the castle before walking away for good. It was for the best he kept telling himself through the pain. He should have never come here. He should have told Lance the truth, maybe they could have defeated his father together. Maybe Lance was right? Maybe this wasn’t the end for them. No it is. Keith knew The King would never allow it. He broke Lance’s heart he did what he was supposed to do to save his life. Now Keith had a broken heart and he broke somebody else’s.

 

“Are you Okay?” Matt asked appearing next to him with some other people.

 

“Not even close.” Keiths voice broke as he cried.

 

“You didn’t find him?”

 

“Worse. I lost him.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Matt patted his shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, I owe you my life. We’re gonna go home to our family, we’ll protect each other.” Matt offered a bit of reassurance.

 

“The only thing that needed protecting is destroyed...My heart.” Keith sobbed. Why did it hurt so much? He wished his feelings would just go away. Oh Wait he has the-

 

“It will get better.” Matt told him. “I’ve lost someone before it’s hard but it does get better.”

 

“You’re right.” Keith nodded. He pulled out the vial from the dark one.

 

“This will take all of my feelings, all of my pain, and destroy them.” That’s sounded pretty good right now.

 

“No.”

 

“Why? You of all people should understand. You’ve lost love what if your pain could be erased?”

 

“I don’t want my pain to be erased. As wretched as it is, I need my pain, it makes me who I am. Snow, you’re not alone, you never have been, not with the resistance. If the pains too much you can always drink it, but for today, put it away.” Matt assured him. Keith smiled a little.

 

“Okay.” He could do this. The pain is bad now but it will be better in the long run, like Matt said it makes him who it is. Keith could keep reminding himself right?

 

....

 

“I won’t marry her you know that?” Lance spat at his father.

 

“Lance you will or I swear to the gods, I will-“

 

“What? Disown me? Banish me? Kill me? We’ll be my guest because it means I don’t have to marry her or live by your rules anymore!” Lance spat.

 

“I have nothing left to live for anyway.” Lance mumbled. His heart was broken, Snow didn’t love him back and he was being forced to marry a woman he didn’t love, by a controlling father. Life sucked right now.

 

“Your marrying her and that’s final!” His father yelled.

 

“She will be arriving in the morning so I suggest you get some rest.” He stressed before slamming his chamber doors closed. Lance growled punching the door.

 

He couldn’t stay here, he had to escape. He wasn’t going to marry that woman.

Lance quickly packed a bag and headed to wards his doors. He tried to open them but they wouldn’t budge.

 

“Of course.” He said through gritted teeth. His father locked him in. Making sure he wouldn’t escape. Well he want going to stay here. He was not going through with this.

 

Of course once he does escape what was his plan? He needed to see Keith. He had to go see him, he had to make sure that this is what he really wants and not what his father wants. And once he gets his answer he’ll know what to do.

 

Lance turned to the balcony. He could make it from this height right? Maybe if he tied his bedsheets together, and hung it from on of the balcony fence legs.

If he was going to escape tonight he better get started.

 

....

 

A carriage pulled up into his kingdom and The King had butterflies. Still he plastered on a smile, sending the servants to fetch his children as he went to greet the princess. It was important she felt welcomed, if he wanted to close this deal-he meant the marriage. Yes Marriage was the right word to use, since there will be after all a Royal wedding. He hoped, if his son doesn’t ruin it.

 

“Ahh Princess Nyma, your beauty grows with each passing day.” He offered her his hand, to help her out the carriage.

 

“It is an honour to have you join my family.”

 

“Thank you, your Majesty,” She bowed her head.

 

“Let’s go!” A guard shouted and a bunch of guards galloped off on their horses. The Kings thought was to panic, but all he felt was rage. He guess by the way his guards rushed off, his son had escaped.

 

Despite his anger he kept his composure though.

 

“Is everything okay?” Nyma asked. The kind smiled.

 

“Just excitement over the Royal Wedding, last minute things we have to do. We just want to ensure the safety of the guests, so if you excuse me,” He gave a polite excuse before bowing and walking over to the remaining guards with winces on their faces, thus confirming his suspicions. He was about to speak when he saw his other children behind them.

 

“Children, go greet your new sister and show her around.” He ordered. They nodded and reluctantly did what they were told.

 

“He’s gone isn’t he.” The King said.

 

“Yes My Lord.”

 

“Well then find him and bring him to me.” He hissed. The guards nodded and headed out with the others. He his was getting married where he liked it or not. He wasn’t going to escape that easily.

 

....

 

Lance spurred his horse faster. His father guards were on his tail and he was not about to get caught, not now. He raced round bends sharply, even narrowly missing the jump, when he saw there was a fallen tree in the middle of the road. He instantly thought of Keith. His stupid antics to rob royalty of their money. Lance smiled at that. He was supposed to be forgetting bout Keith but he really couldn’t let the raven haired, purple eyed, pale skinned man go. His broken heart was still full of love.

 

Lance looked behind him and saw that more guards had joined. His father really wanted him back. Lance made a detour into the woods after losing them at the bend. He pulled his horse to a stop once he was deeper into the woods. He heard faint sounds of horses galloping by the road but they passed away. Lance smiled triumphantly. He got off his horse and decided to walk on foot for a while.

 

What he didn’t expect was three hooded men coming up behind him and blind folding him and binding his hands together with rope. He tried to fight back but with no hands and no sight it was rather difficult.

 

He didn’t know exactly where he was going or how long they had been travelling for but they stopped and kicked Lance to his knees. Lance landed with a grunt. They pulled the blindfold off and he saw that they were still in the woods.

 

He knew these men weren’t his fathers, so who were they?

 

“Who are you?!” Lance snapped.

 

The first hooded man drew a blade. Lance knew he wasn’t going to survive this. Or maybe if he kept talking he could.

 

“What are you waiting for?!” He spat.

 

Looking the guard up and down he sneered; “Do you think I fear you?”

 

The Hooded man brought the blade closer to him, Lance flinched at the sudden movement but the man only cut the ties on his hand. Lance frowned. They were letting him...go?

 

They guard stepped aside, revealing Princess Nyma who approached him.

 

“Nyma?” Lance gasped. Why did she want to capture him? Lance feared she was working for his father. But if that was the case why cut him lose and bring him to this part of the forest.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he stood up.

 

“I wanted to get my hands on you before you father ripped you to shreds.”

 

“How did you that I was going to leave the-?”

 

“Because I have ears in The Kings court.” She interrupted.

 

“And despite everyone’s best efforts to shield me from it, I know the truth,” She trailed off. Lance raised his brow, waiting for her to continue.

 

“You love Snow White...And you have not intention of marrying me.” Nyma said. Lance felt incredibly guilty. He didn’t mean to hurt her like that. He just couldn’t marry someone If is heart wasn’t in it.

 

“I won’t marry someone I don’t love,” Lance said. “Or give that despot the satisfaction that I helped him. If that means suffering the consequences, so be it.” Lance told her. He wasn’t going to let his fated dictate his life or make himself more powerful for that matter.

 

“You’re prepared to lay down your life...How charming.” She said. It didn’t have the same ring to it compared to how Keith says it.

 

“But I didn’t come here to see you die. I came here to help you escape.” She said.

 

“Help me escape?” Lance frowned. But why would she do that?

 

“Why would you do anything to help me?” He asked. He was curious as to why the woman who’s heart he just broke and engagement he called off would help him of all people.

 

“Because I don’t want to marry you either.” She admitted. Lance didn’t know whether to be happy or be stung by the fact Nyma didn’t fall for his charm.

 

“First of all; how could you not want to marry me?” Lance said. Nyma scoffed and rolled her eyes. Rude.

 

“Second of all; I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

 

“And third of all; all this must mean you’re in love with someone else too.”

 

“That is correct.” Nyma confirmed. Lance grinned smugly. Nyma rolled her eyes again.

 

“But I need your help to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter up soon, hoped you liked it let me know what you think.


End file.
